


It Suits You

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Please Restart Your Evie At The Earliest Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie briefly becomes too gay to function.





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Carlos yanked the door open before Mal had even finished knocking, leaving her standing there with a raised fist and an annoyed if not bewildered scowl.  
  
“Okay, so what’s the big emergency?” Mal asked, lowering her hand.  
  
Carlos just silently ushered her inside his room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
“I have to have lunch with Jane and Fairy Godmother in a couple hours,” Carlos talked fast, hurrying across the room to the closet.  
  
Mal folded her arms.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And I need your help.”  
  
Carlos made the trip back across the floor to Mal, brandishing a hanger on which hung a black suit with white trim along the lapel and pockets.  Mal didn’t get it.  
  
“Evie is the fashionista, Carlos, not me,” she pointed out, shaking her head.  
  
“No, I need you to try it on.”  
  
“You need me to  _what??_ ”  
  
“I have to see what it looks like on me!”  
  
“It’s called a mirror!” Mal told him.  
  
“I mean I have to see what it’ll look like to someone else, and you’re the only one who’s my size.  Please, Mal?  Kinda trying to dress to impress here.”  
  
Mal despised Auradon for making her soft, and she snatched the hanger out of Carlos’ hand with a glower before storming off to go change in the bathroom. Carlos somehow managed to wait for her both patiently and impatiently, feeling like time was ticking down ominously even though he had a good two hours until lunch.  Then the bathroom door creaked open, and Mal stepped back out.  The black pants fit her perfectly, sleek and crisp, and she’d left the suit jacket unbuttoned over the dress shirt.  It looked amazing on her, as slender and petite as she was, and Carlos circled around and around her to get a better look.  
  
“Hey, I think it’s perfect as it is,” Carlos grinned.  "I thought for sure I’d need Evie to fix it up, but it looks great.“   
  
Mal went over to the wall mirror to have a long look for herself.  
  
"You’re really gonna wear this on a date?” she smirked.  
  
“It’s not a date, Jane’s mom is gonna be there.”  
  
“So it’s a brownie points thing,” Mal rolled up the sleeves to see how that looked.  
  
“Can you button the jacket up real fast?” Carlos asked.  
  
Mal did so, not appreciating the sudden rigidness it brought to the ensemble.  
  
“I think you should leave it casual,” Mal said.  
  
Someone else knocked on the dorm room door as Mal looked herself over, and Carlos opened it to let Evie into the room.  
  
“Hey Carlos, I got your text, what’s the emergen…cy…”  
  
Evie, wide-eyed, trailed off when she caught sight of Mal in front of the mirror, seeming for a split second like she wasn’t even going to finish the word at all.  
  
“I need your eye for style,” Carlos tugged her across the room by her sleeve, leading her over to Mal.  "I’m going to lunch with Jane and Fairy Godmother in a few hours.“  
  
"He wants to get all dressed up, but I told him he should stick with casual,” Mal said.  
  
She turned from the mirror to face Evie and Carlos.  
  
“What do you think, E?  Stuffy and boring?” she showed off the suit with the jacket buttoned up, then unbuttoned it and let it fall open like she’d had it before. “Or cool and casual?”  
  
It took Evie a second to realize anyone was actually talking to her.  
  
“I…u-um…this is Carlos’ suit?”   
  
“Yeah, I asked Mal to help me see how it’s gonna look.”  
  
Oh gosh, the way that jacket hugged Mal.  Black was just so slimming, not that Mal needed it in any way, but…oh  _gosh_.  The sleeves rolled up?  The jacket swaying as Mal turned?  
  
“…Evie?” Carlos prodded.  
  
“Hm?  Oh.  What?” Evie tore her gaze away from Mal.  
  
“What do you think?  Does it need any alterations?” Carlos asked.  
  
Another excuse to look back at Mal.  
  
“Um, no.  No no.  It’s fine.  I mean, it’s perfect.  Fits well, I mean.  That’s what I meant.”  
  
Boy, the room was kind of hot.  
  
Despite her assurance, she did what Carlos had done and circled around Mal to see from all sides and angles.  The whole suit was very smooth, not a single line. The white on the lapels and the tops of the pockets was an excellent touch, Evie would have to remember that.  The purple of Mal’s hair spilling onto the black and white…  
  
Standing in front of Mal now, Evie’s hands reached out of their own free will and started to fiddle with the bow tie.  
  
“…It’s a little crooked,” Evie said, feeling Mal’s eyes watching her.  
  
“Well, I’m not the one wearing it on a date,” Mal laughed easily.  
  
“…Right,” Evie’s laugh was nervous as her hands slid to Mal’s shoulders.  "It looks good on you, though.“  
  
"Seriously?” Mal had another look at herself in the mirror.  
  
“…Maybe you should switch it up at the next school dance and go for a suit,” Evie suggested.   
  
“I don’t know, E.  You think it’s really my style?”  
  
“They come in purple.”  
  
Carlos cleared his throat.  
  
“Okay, so, if it doesn’t have to be altered…” he began, hinting at getting his suit back.  "I don’t want to get it wrinkled or anything.“  
  
"Yeah,” Mal stepped away from the mirror and away from Evie, whose hands trailed longingly after her as she left for the bathroom to change back into her own clothes.  
  
Evie let out a deep breath like she had been holding it in this entire time.  She’d never seen a pair of pants that fit that well, and she was in the business, for crying out loud. Thank goodness for Carlos. Who knew  _where_  Evie’s hands might’ve ended up if he hadn’t been standing right there. From the bow tie, to Mal’s shoulders…to maybe grabbing the jacket lapels and roughly pulling her in…  
  
“Evie?  You okay?  Your face is really red.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Evie squeaked, trying not to fan herself.  
  
Mal returned a minute later in her own clothes, passing the suit on the hanger back to Carlos, who hung it back up in the closet.  
  
“Thanks, you guys,” he smiled at the girls.  
  
“You’re, um, you’re welcome,” Evie distractedly stared at the closet door, as if willing her eyes to see right through it and catch one more glimpse of the suit to seal her memory of what Mal looked like in it.  
  
“Good luck on the fancy date,” Mal sent herself away with a wave and opened the bedroom door.  
  
“Not a date,” Carlos called after her.  
  
Evie was right behind her best friend, and they went out into the hall together.  
  
“…Are you alright?” Mal wondered as they walked.  "You look flushed.“  
  
"I’m fine,” Evie’s voice was even squeakier now than it was when she’d answered the same question just minutes ago.  "I just…um…“  
  
Evie wasn’t sure when the phrase "get a grip” had started resounding over and over again in her head.  
  
“You know, I’m more of a seamstress than I am a tailor, but if you ever wanted to give a suit a try…”  
  
Mal suddenly got the connection between Evie’s stammering, the red face, the way Evie was looking at her like she was the last leather jacket at a half-price sale.  She smirked.  
  
“So they come in purple, huh?”


End file.
